FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to detection of data signals in a pulse communications system in which the data signals are received over a data degrading communications channel. In particular, the present invention has application to magnetic disk drive devices utilizing PRML (Partial Response Maximum Likelihood) detection. More particularly still, the present invention provides a method for optimizing threshold values used by a Viterbi detector incorporated in such disk drive device.